X siempre junto a ti
by coryclain
Summary: otro narusaku, n nU Pov's de naruto y sakura, k pasara si naruto anda con hinata y sakura no puede hacer nada por evitarlo?


Hola!! A tods pues como no e podido seguir con el otro fic que tengo, l

es dejo el 1cap de este otro, una nueva forma de escribir mis historias n-nU no se si les vaya a gustar, pero…

me esforcé todo lo que pude para poder escribirlo, espero que esta lo pueda actualizar mas seguido,

y claro que seguiré con el otro n_n

-

Cap 1 : El comienzo

_

Pov's Naruto

-

Era una noche de invierno, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, frente a mí aquella kunoichi de ojos blanquecinos, su mirada era dulce y gentil, sus mejillas teñidas por un leve color rojizo. Ya hacia varios días que había comenzado atratarla y realmente me gusto su forma de ser, ese optimismo que me mostraba y esa sonrisa que me brindaba, debo reconocer que es tímida, aunque ya no tanto a como lo era cuando comencé a hablarle, aquella kunoichi se convirtió en poco tiempo una amiga muy especial, alguien que sin importar que dijera me escuchaba atentamente, con ella me sentía comprendido, pero…

Aquella noche, mientras la acompañaba a su casa, se detuvo de repente, la mire confundido y me acerque a ella, su mirada permanecía clavada al suelo mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, me acerque mas a ella y en cuanto me dispuse a preguntarle lo que le ocurría, alzo su cara, clavando su mirada en mis ojos, aquello me tenso un poco, no sabia por que, pero me sentí nervioso ante esa mirada, cuando reaccione para comenzar a hablar me dijiste

– te amo! Naruto-kun –.

Después de esos me quede en total shock, al no ver reacción en mi, unas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, tan solo el escuchar esas palabras hacia que me sintiera extrañamente feliz, que alguien me dijera eso, era sumamente especial, antes de responderte te abrasé dulcemente, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba feliz no pensé en corresponderle, solo en decirle gracias, gracias por haberte enamorado en un idiota como yo, pero yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar, si yo ya la tenia, mi compañera de equipo, mi primer amor, Sakura-chan, pero al pensar en ella me di cuenta de algo.

Entre ella y yo no podría haber nada, ella no podría corresponderme, pues ella seguiría enamorada del baka de Sasuke, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo esa era la realidad, aun que tuviera una pequeña esperanza, se que cuando el volviera, terminaría escogiéndole , lo pensé mientras la abrazaba aun llorando sobre mi hombro, por fin lo decidí, tenia que darle una oportunidad a aquella kunoichi, que me ofrecía su amor puro y sincero, si… así era, tenia que dársela… y no solo a ella, si no que también a mi, una oportunidad para dejarme querer y querer a alguien que no fuese Sakura, quería encontrar la felicidad que tanto he buscado y pensé que podría encontrarla junto a ella.

Tome su mentón con mi mano y levanten su cara para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, sus ojos seguían dejando escapar lagrimas, le dedique una sonrisa y le susurre

– yo también… -

me comencé a acercar tímidamente a sus labios para posar los míos sobre los suyos, ante de cerrar mis ojos vi tu expresión de sorpresa y alegría, sonreí para mis adentros, después de unos segundos me separe de ti y me abrazaste fuertemente mientras mostrabas una sonrisa, mantenía mi mirada hacia el suelo, pero una extraña sensación me recorrió de repente, sentía que alguien nos observaba, levante la mirada mientras seguía abrasándola, lo que vi aquella noche me confundió, me pareció ver a Sakura-chan mirándome, pero en cuanto la vi, en un solo parpadeo se había ido, quizá solo había sido mi imaginación, un sucio truco de mi mente, que me decía que en ese momento estaba diciéndole adiós a ese inmenso amor que sentía por Sakura-chan.

-

Fin Pov's Naruto

-

-

Pov's Sakura

-

Aquella noche de frio invierno, aun con el pasar del tiempo no e podido olvidarla, la recuerdo perfectamente, la luna brillando en medio del cielo estrellado resplandeciente como en ningún otro día, el viento helado, y la sensación de que pasaría algo, quizá… si no hubiera tomado aquel camino, si tan solo no hubiera ido por ahí, este dolor que hace que mi pecho queme no ardería con tan fuerte furgor, aquella noche terminaba mis labores en el hospital, iba un poco distraída pensando en lo que Ino me había dicho en la mañana, bastante me había perturbado como para mantenerme pensándolo durante todo el día.

Por la mañana cuando me dirigía al hospital me la había encontrado en el camino y me acompañaba al hospital, fue cuando lo menciono, - al fin se declarara a Naruto después de tanto – apenas oír el nombre de mi rubio amigo pregunte de quien se trataba un poco sorprendida, - pues quien a de ser, es Hinata! – escuchar eso hizo sentir a mi corazón destrozado, tan solo el hecho de imaginarme que Naruto estaría con alguien que no fuera yo, me comenzó a aterrar, si salía con ella que pasaría con migo? Ya no podríamos estar juntos como siempre, no habrá mas intentos de querer salir con migo, para el solo será ella, no quería que eso pasara, comencé a enojarme, pero también a sentirme destrozada, no quería perderle, pero fue cuando me di cuenta, que hacia yo pensando en todo aquello? No era como si el me gustara, o si? Por que? Sentí una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, lo amaba? Que es lo que sentía realmente por Naruto? tan centrada estaba en mi misma que había olvidado por completo a Ino que me llamaba

– Sakura? Te encuentras bien? – me miraba con preocupación, poso su mano en mi hombro y me dijo

– no te preocupes, sabes que Naruto solo te quiere a ti –

por muy simple que fueran aquellas palabras, lograron clamarme, pensé que Ino estaba en lo cierto, estábamos hablando de Naruto el… que siempre me ha querido y siempre lo hará, por que la sonrisa que me dedicaba era única cuando estaba con migo, eso fue lo que pensé en aquel momento, en ello creí y me aferre tan fuerte a ello que saber la realidad la hizo aun mas cruel de lo que fue.

Me encaminaba a casa, pero mi mente seguía confusa a si que quise tomar el camino largo a casa para relajarme y despejar aquellos pensamientos, la noche era bella a pesar del frio, decidí caminar por un sendero, el cual pasaba justo enfrente de la casa de los hyuuga, pues era un camino largo y muy despejado, miraba como se mecían los arboles con el viento, disfrutaba de esa tranquilidad que me brindaba aquella noche, aunque sentía que algo pasaría.

La casa de los hyuuga comenzaba a verse a lo lejos, y fue que recordé que últimamente Naruto se veía muy seguido con Hinata, pero nunca le había dado importancia, grave error, conforme avanzaba aquel extraño presentimiento se hizo presente, un terrible sensación en el pecho y un hueco en el estomago era todo lo que sentía, no tenia idea de por que aquel presentimiento, pero pronto lo descubriría, seguí caminando y me pareció ver a alguien un poco delante de mi, una nube cubrió a la luna dejando un momento de oscuridad y para cuando la luna dejaba ver su luz, me percate, Naruto enfrente de Hinata, quise saludarlos, pero fue cuando escuche decir a Hinata

– te amo! Naruto-kun –

ante aquella escena no pude moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, permanecía ahí parada, sin que ninguno de los dos notara que los observaba, rogué por que Naruto la rechazara, vi como la abrazaba y ella lloraba, pensé que la abría rechazado y me había relajado un poco, pero… no había sido eso, vi como le dijo algo y acto seguido ocurrió lo que tanto temí, frente a mi, la persona a quien mas apreciaba, a mi mejor amigo, al hombre que realmente amaba, claro! Lo amaba al fin lo entendía, siempre lo ame, pero nunca quise darme cuenta de la realidad, y ahora el comenzaba a acercarse a ella con un tierna mirada y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, no podía creérmelo, no podía!, tenia que ser un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar, esto… no estaba pasando… no tendría que pasar… mi pecho comenzó a doler y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarme, retrocedí unos pasos, mientras que negaba con la cabeza lo que pasaba, me negaba a creérmelo, por que estaba pasándome esto? Por que...?

De pronto sentí la mirada de Naruto, no pude mas, me eche a correr con todas mis fueras, lejos de el, lejos de aquel suceso, porque tuve que irme precisamente por aquel camino? Porque tuve que convertirme en espectadora de aquel momento? que lo único que logro fue destrozarme. Me sentía furiosa, traicionada y herida, busque un lugar alejado de la aldea para descargar mi frustración, comencé a golpear todo árbol que me topaba y partir el suelo por el que caminaba, gaste todas mis fuerzas, mis puños sangraban y mis ojos seguían derramando lagrimas, el dolor seguía latente en mi, pero… que mas daba, si lo que mas quería en todo el mundo, lo había perdido, solté un pequeño grito y volví a golpear el suelo, me recosté entre los destrozos que hice y seguí llorando durante toda la noche hasta quedar dormida en medio de la fría noche.

-

Fin Pov's Sakura

-

-

-

Si lo se, otra vez corto,

pero por mas que quiero extenderme no puedo,

mi imaginación e inspiración duran muy poco xD

gomenasai!


End file.
